


Falling For My Student

by Cxddling_Lxuis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxddling_Lxuis/pseuds/Cxddling_Lxuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, an openly gay 23 year old, was fresh out of college. He was now a qualified Chemistry teacher. Two months after of finishing college Louis was shocked when he got a letter from Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, Cheshire. Louis lived in Doncaster, so in order to take the job he would have to move, but it was a new chapter in his life and he was ready.</p><p>Harry Styles, 18, was a student attending Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, Cheshire. Harry was closet gay, only his family and two best friends Zayn and Niall, knowing about this. Harry was quite popular in school, but he hated it. He hated the attention he received from the female population, he would much rather but alone, reading a good book.</p><p>What will happen when Harry is failing chemistry and Louis gives him after school tutoring sessions?<br/>What will happen when feeling arise between the to boys? Will they act upon them?<br/>What will happen when Harry's secret is out for the world to know?<br/>Will Louis and Harry last till graduation or will it all become to much?</p><p>Find out in Falling For My Student.</p><p>(Sorry I suck at writing these.)<br/>*Also this fanfic was originally written on Wattpad*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Tomlinson

I let out a sigh, fixing my tie while looking into my full length mirror. I'm a nervous wreck. Today I start my first ever job as a qualified chemistry teacher. I was in complete and utter shock when I received a letter from Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, Cheshire saying that they wanted to employ me to come and teach at the school. I had to pack up and move from Doncaster, my home for almost 23 years now. So here I am in my three bed roomed home getting ready for the next chapter in my life.

I was in the kitchen making myself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at my door. When I opened the door my next door neighbour, Michelle Payne was standing there. Michelle is guidance counsellor at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School and is married to Liam Payne the gym teacher at the school. I smiled at Michelle and opened the door for her to step in through.

"So Louis, how are you feeling?" Michelle asked once she was seated at the kitchen table. I made another cup of coffee, I looked at her and gave her a look as if to say 'Are you fucking kidding me?’ Michelle looked at me and laughed. I huffed out a breath and sat down at the table with Michelle, she mumbled a small 'Thank You' when I handed her coffee.

"Lou, hun don't get yourself worked up about this. The kids at the school are amazing, if you respect them, they'll respect you. Like you can be strict and show who's in charge, but not too strict, have fun with them and what not." Michelle told me. I don't one of those strict teachers but I don't want to be one that lets the students get away with murder. I took a large gulp of coffee before replying.

"What if I turn out to be a really crap teacher? What if the students I teach fail their exams because I didn't teach them properly?" I voiced out my fears. Michelle reached out and took my hand hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Lou, love the only reason they will fail is because they didn't care enough to listen to you in class, it won’t be your fault at all, it'll be theirs. Okay?" Michelle said, in a reassuring voice. I smiled and nodded my head slowly. I looked at the clock hanging above the sink.

"Okay! Right we best be getting ready to leave. I'll be seeing you and Liam in school?" I asked washing the cups that were used and putting them on the rack.

"Yes, of course and if you have any problems during the day, just come and find me and I'll try help." With that said she kissed me on the cheek, wished me good luck and was out the door.

The drive to the school was only ten minutes not that long a drive, I could've walked but I'm just too lazy. I parked the car in a parking space in the teachers car park. I sat in the car a few minutes longer, just trying to collect my thoughts. 'Come on Louis, get your ass out of the car and help brighten a child’s future.' I told myself. Oh god I'm losing my mind. Help me!

I walked into the receptionist's office, I told the lady, Nicole, my name and why I was here. She told me to take a seat that the principal, Mrs. Delmar would be with me in a few short moments. As I sat in the chair, my leg was bouncing with nerves. I'm not able for this, I want to leave, I’m not ready. Just then the door of the principal's office opened and a petit middle aged woman with past the shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes stepped out.

"Ah you must be Mr. Tomlinson, our new chemistry teacher. Welcome to Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. I'm headmaster Delmar. Now if you will follow me into my office we will discuss your class timetable, what classroom you will be using for the year and also go through the rules of the school."She told me, then turned around, walking back into the office, me following after, closing the door behind me.

I was walking down the corridor, looking for classroom 21A, it was actually a science lab stocked with equipment to perform chemistry experiments, I felt a force collide with my body causing me to stumble back a bit. I regained my balance and when I looked up I was met with the most stunning sight I have ever seen. On front of me stood a tall tanned skinned boy with chocolate brown curls, bright green eyes and pink plump lips.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" His deep voice sounded, fuck that’s hot. I nodded my head slowly, letting out shaky breath. Once he made sure I was okay, he patted my shoulder and walked on down the corridor. I began walking until I found the classroom.

"Woah" I said as soon as I walked through the door of the classroom. This place is fucking massive. There are sinks, stations for the students to work at, a lot of equipment to perform experiments. The teacher’s desk is at the top of the class with a sink fitted in at one end, to the left hand side of the desk there was a door which lead into a storage room and it was fully stocked.

"Right let's get this place organised" I said aloud once I was back at the teachers desk.

The bell rang for my first ever class to come in. This is going to pretty special to me. I was watching as the students came in one by one, two by two. I kept my gaze on the tall curly headed guy I met in the corridor earlier. He caught my eye and smiled at me. I gave a polite smile back. Once they were all settled down I stood up.

"Okay class I'm your new chemistry teacher. My name is Mr. Tomlinson but you can call me Louis because I really don't like being called Mr. Tomlinson. Let's get a few things straight here, I'll respect you if you respect me, if I assign you homework you, I expect it to be done. It won’t be too much. There will be consequences if you do not have it completed. Yeah other than that I think we should be okay." I told the class. They all nodded their heads. I walked back to my desk and sat down. "Okay now I want you to take out a page and write a small bit about yourselves. I'll be reading them to see what I'm dealing with. Also while ye do that I will call the roll. Just say present or whatever." They began working and I began calling out the name. I called out one name,

"Harry Styles?" I looked up when I heard that same familiar deep voice, I met his eyes. Wow they take my breath away. I Realised I was staring just a little too long, think of something Louis, think I said to myself.

"Aren't you the one I ran into this morning?" He nodded with a smirk playing on his lips. I smiled and continued calling the roll. When I finished there was only five minutes left in class. So I decided to do something for the rest.

"Okay class hand up what you have written and you can ask me any question you want. It has to appropriate." They all cheered and clapped. Once the papers were all handed up they began asking the basic questions like where I'm from, my age, how old I am. Harry raised his hand and I pointed at him to talk.

"So Louis, are you gay?" He had a smirk playing on his lips again. I raised my eyebrows, thinking before answering him.

"Yes I am Mr. Styles have you got a problem with that?" Well that knocked the smirk off his face.


	2. Are You Gay?

(Harry's P.O.V)

I was awoken from my sleep by the sound of my alarm ringing. I groaned, turning over to turn it off. I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling. I really don't want to go to school. Being surrounded by those fake ass pricks who only care about themselves. It's the first day of the school year, my last year. I have a secret and I'm going to tell you now, about two years ago I questioned my sexuality. I would always look at guys the way guys would look at girls. After I experimented a little I found I was in fact gay. The only people that know about this are my parents, my sister Anna and my two best friends Niall and Zayn. Niall is also gay and has a boyfriend Nicky, Zayn has a girlfriend Stephanie. Neither of the two knows about me.

"HARRY? ARE YOU UP LOVE?" My mum shouted. I groaned sitting up and swinging my legs out of the bed.

"YEAH MUM. I'LL BE DOWN IN FIVE" I shouted back. I went to my closet and got out my clothes for the day. That's what I like school, the fact that you can wear the clothes you want, 'to help express yourself' as they say. I was sat on my bed when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." The door opened and my sister Anna walked in, she is ten with long chocolate brown curly hair, big green eyes and is quite tall for her age. "Hey bug, what's up?" I asked when she sat on my lap and cuddled into my side, she gripped tight onto my shirt as if she were falling. "Anna what's wrong? C'mon tell me what's up?" She looked up at me, her eyes wide, welling up with tears. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Harry I don't want to go to school. The girls make fun of me because I like reading books and having my work done. I get a lot of attention off the teachers because I'm good in class, but they girls don't like that." She told me, her voice just above a whisper. My heart broke hearing her say that. I was just the same, it's not like I did it on purpose, I was smart and I wasn't afraid to show it.

"Hey bug listen to me, those girls are low life’s okay. They just pick on you because you are smarter and prettier than they would ever be. Don't listen to them, ignore them and talk to Kendra and Abby. Just keep telling yourself that those girls a jealous. Now I want you to go to your room and get ready for school. I'll drive you to school. Okay, can you do that for me?" She smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms round my neck and hugged me; I placed a kiss to her curls and let her off my lap. I stood up and walked out if the room after Anna, making my way downstairs to the kitchen where mum was.

"Good morning mum." I kissed her cheek and sat at the breakfast table. When Anna came down we ate our breakfast, talking about what we want to achieve by the end of the school year. We do this every year, mum said that of we set goals we work harder to achieve these goals .

I pulled into a parking space in the school car park. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and made my way into the school. I texted Niall asking him where he was, he replied and told me we had to meet in the school gymnasium for a talk. Great I'm going to have to spend the next hour of my life listening to the same shit they tell us every year. I was walking, not looking where I was going when I felt a force crash into my body. I looked up and saw the most stunning man I have ever seen stumble back but regained his balance. When he looked at me his eyes grew large.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked him, he nodded his head slowly; I smiled at him and patted his shoulder before walking away. When I got to the gym I ignored the hellos and flirty looks I was receiving. I sat down beside Niall and Zayn with a sigh.

"Hey Haz, rough morning?" Niall asked concern laced through his voice. I nodded my head telling him I would tell him later. I was chatting to Zayn, Niall and Zayn's girlfriend Stephanie. The whole gym went quiet when our year heads walked in

"Hello boy and girls, welcome back, I hope you had a great summer. This year is you last and final year here at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Now we are going to talk about the school curriculum and what will be happening through the year. Now let’s get started" Mr. Morrisroe called out. I sighed and sunk down in the chair, this is going to be pure torture.

The bell rung for us to our second class, chemistry. We have a new chemistry teacher this year, the last one quite due to 'too much stress' the lazy cunt did nothing with us, at all. I walked into the class seeing that our new teacher was in fact the man I had run into on the corridor this morning, I smirked at him and he smiled back. We were all sitting down when he stood up and started talking.

"Okay class I'm your new chemistry teacher. My name is Mr. Tomlinson but you can call me Louis because I really don't like being called Mr. Tomlinson. Let's get a few things straight here, I'll respect you if you respect me, if I assign you homework you, I expect it to be done. It won’t be too much. There will be consequences if you do not have it completed. Yeah other than that I think we should be okay." He told us. We all nodded our heads. He walked back to his desk and sat down. "Okay now I want you to take out a page and write a small bit about yourselves. I'll be reading them to see what I'm dealing with. Also while ye do that I will call the roll. Just say present or whatever." We began working, him calling out our names.

"Harry Styles?" I looked up when I heard him call my name, I met his eyes. Wow they take my breath away. He was staring a little too long and I was kind of uncomfortable.

"Aren't you the one I ran into this morning?" I nodded with a smirk playing on my lips. He smiled and continued calling the roll. I started working on what to write, what I could write. I worked up until he called out.

"Okay class hand up what you have written and you can ask me any question you want. It has to appropriate." We all cheered and clapped. Once the papers were all handed up we began asking the basic questions like where is he from, his age, how old he is. I raised my hand and he pointed at me to talk.

"So Louis, are you gay?" I had a smirk playing on my lips again. He raised his eyebrows, thinking before answering me.

"Yes I am Mr. Styles have you got a problem with that?" Fuck, I wasn't expecting his answer to be so straight forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two of Falling For My Student. I hope you liked it.


	3. Secrets?

(Louis' P.O.V.)

"Yes I am Mr. Styles, have you got a problem with that?" Well that wiped the smirk off his face.

The bell rang for class to end; everyone packed their bags and began walking out the door, all but one, Harry Styles. He made his way up to my desk, looking so innocent. He had a deep blush on his face. When he reached my desk I leaned forward, my elbows on the table, chin resting on my hand, I smiled at him.

"So Mr. Styles, what can I do for you?" I asked him sweetly, he blushed harder; if possible, I smirked at him.

"Uhm, I j-just wanted to s-say s-s-sorry about earlier." He stuttered out, I chuckled softly at him, I stood up from my desk and made my way around to him, the way he is looking at this moment, made me want to bend him over the desk and fuck the innocence out of it. Fuck I need to stop with these thoughts; he is my student for crying out loud.

"It's okay Harry, to be honest I was waiting for someone to ask that, had to let the girls down in some way, didn't I?" He laughed at my statement. I laughed along with him; he had a lovely smile and a beautiful sounding laugh.

"What girls would you be getting?" He asked, trying not to laugh. I faked an offended look, punching him half heartedly on the the shoulder.

"I'll have you know, females tend to just throw themselves at me. Now I hate to cut this conversation short, but you must be getting along to class, I'll right you a note to say that you were with me. Sound okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head slowly before taking that note and walking out of the classroom. I have a free class at this time, so I decided I would pay Michelle a visit.

"Come in." Michelle's voice rang through the door. I walked in and smiled, "Ah Louis dear, how are you? Did you get settled in alright?" She asked once I had taken a seat in front of her desk. I thought for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, actually I am. I have had only one class so far and they seemed to be alright. The classroom is much bigger than I expected. I swear when I walked in, I nearly dropped everything in my hands. The storage room on the back is fully stocked. Fuck me pink Michelle I wasn't expecting half of what is on that room." I told her, she was laughing at my reaction, claiming I was like a five year old waking up to his toys on Christmas day.

"Well I'm glad you like it here Lou, I think you are going to enjoy it. So what class did you have this morning?" She asked, I told I had year twelve’s. "Oh name out one person from the class and I can tell you the homeroom." She asked. I gave her a confused look, but answered her anyway.

"Uh, Harry Styles? Is that his name?" Of course I knew his name; I won’t be forgetting that anytime soon. She nodded before typing away on her computer, something like e-portal or something like that. It's a system that all the teachers have to use to mark the attendance of each student.

"Ah found him. He is in homeroom 12B. There are three different year twelve’s in the school, 12A, 12B and 12C. Now out of those three classes you will only have the one class, 12B. Most of the year groups you will only have one, but for year eight and year nine you will have two of their classes a week. Almost all of the students are well behaved except for the usual you know? Every class has those. Oh and don't ever threaten to send students to headmaster Delmar because they will laugh at you and continue what they were doing, either say you will send them to Liam- Mr. Payne or to Mr. Hugh they are terrified of them. Am is there anything else I need to say?. . . . No I think that covers most of it." Michelle finished explaining. Jesus that was a lot to take in. I'm surprised I got all of what she said.

"There is one thing I want to ask you. How are the students afraid of Liam? He is like a human teddy bear." I asked her, truly confused. I mean look at Liam, how could he even get mad?

"Well Louis when you are the P.E teacher and there is an athletics track just waiting for people to run on then I think I would be afraid to." Michelle giggled. I laughed as well, just picturing Liam angry and demanding the students to run around a track is quite amusing. Before I could reply to her the bell sounded. Now I have a class. I bid Michelle a goodbye before making my way to my next class. I had year sevens to teach.

The rest of my day went just same as the start did. I asked the student's to write a bit about themselves and they could ask me any question they wanted. No one asked was I gay like Harry did, but I didn't expect them to. As I was making my way out to my car I saw Harry with for other people. I know two as Zayn Malik and Niall Horan but the other the other two, their faces don't ring a bell. Although Zayn and the girl seem to be in a relationship as do Niall and the other Blonde lad he is with. Harry is just of kind of fifth wheeling it. Harry glanced up and caught my eye, he smiled and I returned the smile before getting back into my car, starting it up, backing out and driving home.

I was correcting the papers for the year twelve’s, I came across Harry's. My interests perked up. I began reading it.

"My name is Harry Styles. I am eighteen (well seventeen but I'm nearly eighteen) and I live with my mum Marcella, dad Daniel and younger sister Anna. I have a secret that no one knows about, and I would like to to keep it that way. Just to let you know Mr. Tomlinson, Louis, I am absolutely horrific at chemistry. It is my weakest subject. So yeah that’s all I have to say. Bye, Louis" I read and re-read Harry's little paragraph, wondering what his little secret is?

I checked the time and saw that it was almost half ten, right so that is me done for the night. I made my way upstairs to bed, stripping of my work clothes and changed into my pyjamas.

I fell asleep that night wondering what the fucking hell was Harry Styles' secret was?


	4. Ghost from the past

_(Harry's P.O.V.)_

Today has started out absolute shit. I had Anna come into my room again crying over the girls in her class. She didn't want me to tell mum but I told her if it doesn't stop or it gets any worse I was going to mum no questions asked. It is truly heartbreaking watching your younger sister crying and going through what you went through.

I was waiting in my car outside the school, not wanting to go in there. Having to be surrounded by these fake people who only care about what they look like and what people say about them. Honestly if this school wasn't so homophobic and full of themselves, I would have been out a long time ago. My phone buzzed on the dashboard, the name that flashed on the screen was a name I have been trying to ignore. I don't why I did it but I picked up the phone and answered it.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked venom lacing through my voice, he chuckled at me before answering.

"Hey babe, why are you so angry?" He asked sweetly. Is he really asking me that after what he did to me?

"First of all don't ever call me that again, you lost the right to. We are over and secondly, why wouldn't I be angry? You fucking cheated on my Jack, cheated on me with my fucking cousin. Who in their right mind does that?" I shouted down the phone to him. My chest was heaving, my fist curled into a ball.

"Harry, baby that was a mistake, I swear. It was never meant to happen. I love you and only you. I want you back Harry, please come back." At some stage of him telling me this, he started crying. I wanted to take him back, I really did, but cheating on me with my own cousin for almost five months, I can't.

"Jack, what part of _'we are never getting back together'_ don't you understand? You cheated on me with my my own goddamn cousin and you expect me to get back with you and if it was a mistake you wouldn't have done it in the first place. So take a fucking hint and fuck off, I don't to see you, hear from you or talk to you anymore. Do go fuck yourself and LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that I hung up on him. I sat in my car, emotionless. Jack was my first proper boyfriend; we were going out almost a year and seven months until I walked in in him and my cousin Calum having sex. That was just over six months ago. He has been trying to get back with me but my answer is always no.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone banged on the window. I jumped and let out a girly scream, when I looked out the window Niall was on the ground laughing and Zayn was leaning against my car, face red from laughter. I got out of the car and waited for the boys to calm down.

"What the fuck Niall? Why did you do that?" I asked when their laughter calmed down a bit. He looked at me before laughing again. I looked from him to Zayn waiting for a reply.

"Sorry man, it's just looked like you were asleep with your eyes open and Niall thought it was a good idea to scare you." He explained, I shook my head not really in the mood for this shit. "Harry is everything okay?" Zayn then asked. I shook my head indicating that I wasn't okay; he gave me a look waiting for me to continue.

"It's just that Anna is having a rough time in school and just before you guys came Jack called and he wants to get back with me but I told him no and to stop calling me. Guys what if he really is sorry?" I voiced my thoughts. Niall looked at me before moving to give me a hug, whispering in my ear.

"Haz, as the great and wise Johnny Dept said _'If you love people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.'_ Forget about him man because once a cheater, always a cheater." I hugged Niall back thanking him. I walked away, making my way to my locker to get my books for the day out.

It was now lunch and I was eating in the library. I didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of girls throwing themselves at me. Most guys crave the attention I am getting but I don't, I absolutely hate it. At some stage of me thinking my mind went to Louis, my chemistry teacher. I have to say he is beautiful. His caramel feather hair, fringe styled into a quiff, ocean blue eyes hid behind black framed glasses, he also has a small body frame, with feminine curves and an amazing ass, man I'd tap that ass. My phone buzzed in my pocket, when I pulled it out Jack's name flashed across the screen. He messaged me.

_From Jack: Look Harry I know you don't believe me but I am really and truly sorry. If you take me back, I promise I won't hurt you again. I realised my mistake when you left me and I really want to make things right between us. Please Harry, I will do anything for you._

I read and reread his message, thinking about taking back when Niall's words came to mind. Once a cheater always a cheater. I want to take Jack back, I want to so bad, but deep down I know he is going to hurt me again.

_To Jack: Please just fuck off and leave me alone. I don't want to take you back. Not now, not in two weeks time, NEVER! So please just back to Calum and don't contact me again. We are done, over, never to be one again. I just hope_ _Calum_ _know_ _s_ _that once a cheater always a cheater. Goodbye Jack._

I may have used Niall's advice there but whatever. Jack needs to know that I don't want him back. The bell rang for lunch to end, I packed my bag and made my way to chemistry, I have a double today.

"Okay class." Louis shouted front the top of the classroom, getting everyone's attention, three whole class stopped what they were doing, looking up at him. "Right for the first class I am going to give you a test. Now I know it's really sudden and you didn't get to study but this is just for me to see how well you are doing in my class. Now it's all down to you and I'm not going to get mad if you fail. Now when I hand then out you can start right away." Is he fucking serious. I am going to fail this test so bad. When he handed me mind, he whispered _'good luck'_ and winked. We that's really going to help. I wrote my name in the corner and the date and let's just say that's all I could answer.

"Right class begin if you haven't done so already. Please take your time you have the two classes if need. Best of luck." With that everyone took in to scribbling answers down on the page, while I stare blankly at my page.

Might as well make myself look busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hey guys,
> 
> As you can probably tell I'm new to this. I'm still trying to figure out how this works, I'll get there slowly but surely. 
> 
> This fanfic was and is originally written on Wattpad (my user on that is cxddling_lxuis) and the first few chapters of this aren't all that good but as the story progresses I would like to think that it gets better. 
> 
> So Chapter one is posted and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading
> 
> All the love. X


End file.
